The invention generally relates to systems and methods for treating tissue with high frequency energy and, more particularly, relates to systems and methods for reducing patient pain while treating tissue with high frequency energy.
Various cosmetic tissue treatments use energy delivery devices to non-invasively and non-ablatively treat tissue in order to improve a patient's appearance, such as smoothing and tightening skin; contouring along the jaw line and under the chin, and improving skin texture; softening wrinkles around the mouth, eyes and forehead; reducing cellulite; or removing skin spots or hair. These non-invasive, transcutaneous procedures involve no surgery or injections but instead project electromagnetic energy into the tissue. Such non-invasive energy delivery devices may emit the electromagnetic energy in different regions of the electromagnetic spectrum to accomplish the tissue treatment with reduced patient recovery time in comparison with ablative procedures.
Skin is a type of body tissue that includes plural distinct layers. The epidermis constitutes the visible outer layer on the surface. The dermis, which underlies the epidermis, contains collagen fibers, blood vessels, hair follicles, and other skin components. The hypodermis or subcutaneous fat layer, which underlies the demis, consists of fat tissue and a web of collagen fibers in the form of fibrous septae running through the fat. The fibrous septae secure the dermis to the underlying bone and muscle. Collagen fibers are recognized to be a very flexible and stretchable protein and are characterized by a high tensile strength.
The occurrence of wrinkles is an unavoidable natural process. Wrinkles are primarily associated with advancing age and skin damage arising from exposure to damaging environmental factors. Environmental factors include sun damage from exposure to sunlight, air pollution, smoking, repetitive facial movements such as frowning, and the natural effects of gravity, which cause sagging of the skin with advancing aging. Deteriorating collagen exhibits a loss of elasticity, which results in the formation of rhytids or wrinkling of the epidermis.
Electromagnetic radiation, specifically light and heat, applied to the different layers of the skin can have a physiological effect on the skin's appearance. In particular, electromagnetic energy can arrest the formation of wrinkles and impart a more youthful skin appearance. High frequency treatment devices, such as radio-frequency (RF)-based treatment devices, may be used to treat skin tissue non-ablatively and non-invasively with heat. Such high frequency devices operate by transmitting high frequency energy through the epidermis to the underlying tissue, while actively cooling the epidermis to prevent thermal damage to a depth of the skin tissue near the skin surface. The high frequency energy heats the tissue at depths beneath the cooled region to a therapeutic temperature sufficient to denature the collagen, which causes the collagen fibers in the dermis to shrink and contract. In addition to the tightening of the treated tissue as the collagen fibers contract, treatment with high frequency energy also causes a mild inflammation. The inflammatory response of the treated tissue may cause new collagen to be generated over time, which can result in additional tissue contraction. When the inflammatory response of the treated tissue is highly significant, the new collagen formed is known as scar collagen.
Conventional high frequency treatment devices employ a handpiece, a disposable treatment tip coupled with a nose of the handpiece, and a high frequency generator connected by conductors inside the handpiece with an electrode in the treatment tip. Conventional electrodes consist of a pattern of one or more metallic features carried on a flexible electrically insulating substrate, such as a thin film of polyimide. The substrate contacts the patient's skin surface during treatment and the metallic features reside on the non-contact side of the substrate. The temperature of the treatment tip, which is measured by temperature sensors carried on the treatment tip, is correlated with the temperature of the patient's skin During the procedure, the doctor controls the energy density of the high frequency power delivered from the electrode with a treatment setting. Treatment tips are frequently intended for single patient use and, therefore, are not reusable. Following the patient treatment, the doctor or treatment technician removes the treatment tip from the handpiece and, if disposable, discards it.
Patient pain is inherent in tissue treatments using electromagnetic energy. Patient pain is typically regulated to optimize the treatment result while also minimizing patient discomfort to make the procedure tolerable. A patient may be given an oral pain medication and/or a local topical anesthesia cream may be applied as a numbing agent. At the inception of the treatment procedure, the doctor will initially administer the high frequency energy at a treatment setting to one or more test sites and monitor patient feedback on the heat sensation associated with the treatment setting being used. A tolerable, yet comfortable, treatment setting for the treatment procedure is established based upon the patient feedback from the test sites.
The treatment electrode used in the treatment includes a conductor region delimited by an outer peripheral edge. For monopolar energy delivery, an edge effect has been observed at the outer peripheral edge that causes the energy density of the high frequency energy delivered to the tissue to be non-uniform across the surface area of the treatment electrode. Specifically, the energy density is highest near the peripheral edge of the electrode. As a result, tissue proximate to the outer peripheral edge of the electrode is heated to a higher temperature than tissue proximate to the interior surface area of the electrode. The higher temperatures near the peripheral edge form hot spot thermal zones that are a highly likely source of heat-related pain perceived by the patient. Because patient discomfort is linked with the treatment setting, reducing the treatment level to counteract the edge effect effectively reduces the average energy density for the high frequency energy delivered during the treatment procedure.
In general, treatment results and the chance for pain or discomfort will scale with the treatment setting used by the doctor. What is needed, therefore, are apparatus and methods for reducing the pain associated with such tissue treatments so that patient discomfort is alleviated and therapeutic results can be improved by increasing the treatment setting and the amount of heat delivered to the skin